Et le crapaud se transforma … en Prince
by Sly crow
Summary: Romilda est en colère, dégoutée d'avoir encore loupé une chance de s'approprier le survivant. Mais lorsqu'un jour, elle trébuche et rencontre le crapaud de Neville, Harry ne passe plus au premier rang de ses priorités, ou pas de la même façon.


**Titre :** Et le crapaud se transforma … en Prince

**Résumé :** Romilda est en colère, dégoutée d'avoir encore loupé une chance de s'approprier le survivant. Mais lorsqu'un jour, elle trébuche et rencontre le crapaud de Neville, Harry ne passe plus au premier rang de ses priorités, ou pas de la même façon.

**Pairing : **RV/NW

**Genre : **Romance

**Rating :** T

**Warning : **Je souhaite juste vous faire part du fait que Nigel Wespurt est un personnage qui existe vraiment.

« Nigel was a student who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during the 1990s, and was sorted into Gryffindor house in 1994. He was an avid fan of the student Harry Potter. As he was underage in May 1998, when the Battle of Hogwarts was taking place, he was evacuated with all the other underage students. Nigel must have snuck back to participate in the battle. He was killed by an unknown Death Eater. »

De lui, je ne prends que le nom mais il reste quand même un personnage de JKR.

oOo

'Encore raté ! Tous ces efforts pour rien ! Quel crétin ce glouton, il ne pouvait pas s'abstenir de manger ce qui ne lui appartient pas ? Rahh la prochaine fois que je le vois, celui-là, je lui arrache les yeux.' La jeune fille fulminait et s'était arrêté en plein milieu du couloir pour donner un coup de poing dans le mur. Son geste lui paru instantanément idiot à mesure qu'elle ressentait la douleur se propager dans sa main

-« Romilda ? »

-« Quoi !? » Demanda la jeune fille méchamment en se retournant, serrant son poing de son autre main.

-« Euh rien, c'est juste qu'il faut que l'on se dépêche sinon on n'aura pas le temps de manger et on va arriver en retard au cours de McGonagall et tu sais qu'avec l'histoire du filtre d'amour, elle ne va pas être super sympa avec toi, alors vaut mieux qu'on se tienne à carreau, tu ne crois pas ? » lança son amie.

-« Mouais, allez, tu as raison, on y va. »

Les deux jeunes filles se remirent à marcher et se dirigèrent vers le hall. Alors qu'elles passaient les portes de la grande salle, Romilda frôla Ronald Weasley, à qui elle jeta un regard de tueur avant d'approfondir le contact, donnant un grand coup d'épaule au rouquin qui retint un cri d'exclamation.

'Bien fait' ricana amèrement Romilda.

Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait le détester celui-là. Et puis la fouineuse madame je-sais-tout aussi. Sans eux, Harry serait déjà à elle.

OOo

Une semaine déjà que Romilda revenait de sa retenue au cachot. Non seulement McGonagall n'avait pas été souple avec elle mais il avait aussi fallu que Slughorn rajoute ses détentions. La jeune fille n'avait plus un moment à elle, avec les devoirs à préparer. Le temps qu'elle accordait donc à son activité préférée, à savoir : trouver un stratagème pour faire tomber le survivant dans ses bras, s'était vu réduit de moitié pour son plus grand malheur. Tout ça à cause d'un sale rouquin.

Remontée, Romilda avançait rapidement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, et arrivée devant la tour de Gryffondor, elle se prit les pieds dans un tapis, tombant la tête la première.

Quelques secondes après, un cri suraigu retentit dans le couloir, faisant râler une bonne partie des portraits, dont la grosse dame qui pu admirer une jeune fille cracher avec rage au sol.

-« Beurk, Beurk, cet... ce... Rahh, Longdubat, tu vas mourir, Beurk, Beurk, Rahhhhh ! » hurla Romilda.

Une lumière s'était formée lorsque la jeune fille avait poussé ce cri mais elle était passée inaperçue. Maintenant, elle devenait de plus en plus importante et finit par éblouir du coin de l'œil la jeune fille qui se calma.

Romilda se tourna vers le crapaud et remarqua que la lumière venait de l'animal, qui flottait à 15 cm du sol.

-« Tr..Trévor ? »

Soudain un flash de lumière lui fit fermer les yeux, lorsqu'elle les rouvrit ce fut pour pousser un autre cri avant de tomber dans les pommes.

Devant elle se tenait désormais un jeune homme, nu, qui la regardait, désespéré, ne sachant que faire. Concentré, il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas derrière le tableau.

-« Trévor ? Trévor ? Où es-tu ? Trévor, c'est pas drôle, j'en ai marre que tu t'échappes tout le temps ! Tré... »

La voix de Neville s'arrêta net lorsqu'il sortit de derrière la grosse dame.

-« T'es qui toi ? Il se passe quoi ici ? Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? » Demanda le Gryffondor.

-« Ah Neville, ouf tu es là. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé. Elle a crié et puis après elle est tombée sur le dos. Elle ne veut pas se réveiller et je ne savais pas quoi faire. » expliqua le jeune homme, heureux de trouver une personne qu'il connaissait bien.

-« Bah elle est tombée dans les pommes quoi. Il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie, mais tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça. Ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher des vêtements. »

Il attendit que le plus jeune acquiesce avant de retourner dans la tour. Il revint avec un pyjama et sa cape que le jeune homme enfila précautionneusement comme si c'était la première fois. À deux, ils soulevèrent la jeune Gryffondor même si Neville fit en sorte qu'elle repose beaucoup plus sur lui. Il n'avait toujours pas confiance en ce garçon au comportement bizarre qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

oOo

L'infirmière leur demanda d'attendre dans une autre salle alors qu'elle allongeait Romilda et la réveillait. Elle écouta son histoire avec le sourire, ce n'était pas rare que la jeune fille invente des histoires à dormir debout, même pour des sorciers. Puis elle lui conseilla un peu de repos et sortit pour aller demander leur version de l'histoire aux deux jeunes hommes.

-« Bien, alors vous allez enfin pouvoir me raconter votre version messieurs Longdubat et … »

-« Wespurt, Nigel Wespurt. » lui dit le jeune homme d'un ton énergique.

Neville était surprit, d'abord il n'avait jamais vu le garçon jusqu'à aujourd'hui et son nom ne lui disait rien non plus. Il le scuta un certain temps. Le jeune homme devant lui devait être en 5ème année maximum. Il était jeune et de taille moyenne. Pour ce qui était du visage, il avait les traits fins, de grands yeux verts et des cheveux châtains ébouriffés. Pas mal du tout. En tout cas une personnalité qui marque. C'était donc étrange qu'il ne l'ai jamais vu.

-« Bien alors vous deux, dites moi ce que vous avez vu. »

-« Moi pas grand-chose » commença Neville. « J'étais en train de chercher Trévor lorsque je suis tombé sur eux deux. Romilda était déjà tombée dans les pommes et euh.. lui.. il se tenait debout dans le couloir, nu... voilà. »

-« Nu ? » S'enquit l'infirmière.

-« Oui, je vais vous expliquer. » leur dit doucement Nigel. « Mon vrai nom est Nigel Wespurt, mais on m'appelle aussi Trévor. »

-« Trévor ?! Mais que … »

Neville était déboussolé et on aurait dit que les yeux lui sortaient de la tête à cet instant.

-« Quand j'étais petit, mes parents ont énervé une sorcière parce qu'ils étaient des ...euh, je ne suis pas sûr du terme..euh...moldus.. je crois. On habitait à côté de chez elle et mes parents se plaignaient souvent des odeurs bizarres qui sortaient de sa maison, ils disaient que ce n'était pas sain pour ma santé. La pauvre femme était complètement folle, un jour elle en a eu marre et elle est venue chez nous. Elle a jeté un sort à ma mère qui, d'après elle, piaillait trop et elle l'a transformé en perruche. Puis elle a dit que j'étais un affreux morveux et m'a transformé en crapaud. Et elle nous a emmené ma mère et moi. Je l'ai entendu ricaner du fait que mon père soit entré en hôpital psychiatrique par la suite. Ma mère a été vendue dans l'animalerie de la sorcière, puis la grand-mère de Neville m'a acheté, et voici comment je suis arrivé ici. »

Nigel s'arrêta pour regarder l'impact de sa révélation sur son entourage. Il s'attendait à ce que l'on se moque de lui mais fut surprit. Neville le croyait, ce n'était finalement pas vraiment étonnant, par contre l'infirmière semblait avoir un jugement plus réservé mais elle était assez polie pour ne pas trop le faire paraître sur son visage.

-« Je sais que vous ne me croyez pas, mais c'est vrai pourtant. Je m'étais fait à ma vie de petit Trévor et je me baladais tout à l'heure, heureux de vivre, lorsque la jeune fille s'est pris les pieds dans le tapis. Je ne regardais pas devant moi et quand j'ai levé la tête, il était trop tard pour moi et je n'ai pas pu m'échapper. Elle est tombée tête la première et m'a donné un baiser. Ça a annulé le sort. Je me suis mis à flotter et puis une lumière m'a entourée de toute part, une lumière aveuglante. Après j'ai eu l'impression qu'on me compressait, j'ai eu le tournis et la respiration saccadée puis tout c'est arrêté, et j'étais là, debout dans le couloir, avec cette fille allongée par terre. »

-« Et bien, tout ceci est … perturbant. » finit par annoncer Mme Pomfresh en se massant les tempes.

-« Mais c'est vrai ! » S'exclama Nigel. « Vous ne nous croyez pas !? Pourtant cette jeune fille, Romilda, c'est ça ? Elle vous a dit la même chose, non ? »

-« Calmez-vous, Wespurt. Vous n'avez qu'à aller vous installer sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, vous aussi Longdubat. Vous expliquerez tous les trois ceci au directeur demain matin. J'espère pour vous que je n'aurais pas à le déranger pour rien. »

-« Mais … » tenta de protester Nigel.

-« Pas de 'mais' mon garçon, hop, tout le monde au lit. » leur dit l'infirmière d'un ton qui n'admettait aucunes contestations.

Dépités, les deux garçons écoutèrent l'infirmière. Nigel attendit que Neville choisisse un lit. Ceci fait, le plus jeune s'installa le plus près possible du Gryffondor. C'était sa première nuit en temps qu'humain à nouveau et il n'était pas rassuré. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se blottir contre Neville comme avant mais il n'était pas sûr que le sorcier soit d'accord.

Neville lui tournait le dos, et c'est en le fixant un bon moment que petit à petit Nigel s'endormit.

oOo

Tout était allé vite depuis ce jour. Le lendemain, le directeur était passé à l'infirmerie et, avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux, il l'avait cru.

Puis Nigel avait dû réapprendre comment vivre en temps qu'humain. Le professeur Dumbledore l'avait amené faire du shopping et Nigel avait fait fonctionner avec plaisir une des baguettes d'Olivander, découvrant ainsi qu'il était sorcier. Enfin, il était resté une semaine à l'infirmerie pour faire le point sur ses connaissances et ce samedi soir, il allait être présenté au reste de l'école comme étant un nouvel élève.

Nigel avait hâte de savoir dans quelle maison il serait, même s'il appréhendait de ne pas être dans la même maison que les gens qu'il connaissait déjà. Il s'entendait très bien avec Neville et ses camarades de dortoir ainsi qu'avec Hermione, ces derniers étant venu lui tenir compagnie à l'infirmerie, mais il était plus jeune qu'eux et savait qu'il ne serait pas dans la même classe qu'eux.

oOo

-« Cher élèves, votre attention s'il vous plait … »

-« Tiens, Dumbledore fait un discours, c'est pas courant, c'est pour quoi à ton avis Romilda ? »

-« Aucune idée. » chuchota la brune en faisant signe à son amie de se taire.

-« Nous accueillons parmi nous un nouvel élève. Comme il arrive en cours d'année, j'espère que vous serez tous attentif et prévenant envers lui durant son temps d'adaptation. Nous allons tout de suite le répartir dans la maison qui lui conviendra. »

McGonagall entra, tabouret et chapeau sous le bras, suivie d'un jeune homme un peu stressé. Elle posa le tabouret à terre, juste devant le directeur et appela.

-« Wespurt Nigel, asseyez-vous. »

oOo

-« Oh Merlin non, pas ça, pas lui ! C'est un cauchemar. » se plaignit Romilda en enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras.

Son amie essaya de la faire s'expliquer mais la jeune fille ne dit rien de plus, ce qui embêta son amie curieuse qui reporta son attention sur le nouvel élève.

oOo

Nigel obéit et s'assit sur le tabouret. Puis McGonagall lui posa le chapeau sur la tête et celui-ci se mit à bouger.

'Intéressant, très intéressant, des grandes possibilités, et le fait que tu connaisses déjà les différentes maisons n'aide pas. Humm, difficile, humm, je dirais …'

-« SERPENTARD »

Nigel fut déçu sur le coup de ne pas atterrir à Gryffondor puis il prit goût au changement et à la nouveauté et se dirigea vers la table de sa nouvelle maison, qui l'acclamait, avec un peu d'appréhension et en jetant tout de même un petit coup d'œil à Neville qui lui sourit. Cela le rassura et c'est tout sourire qu'il s'assit parmi ses nouveaux compatriotes.

-« Bien, maintenant que la répartition est terminée, je vous propose de commencer à manger. » fit Dumbledore avant de se rassoir alors que des plats commençaient à apparaître.

oOo

-« Bah bravo Neville, tu l'as bien élevé ton crapaud, t'as vu, il est parti à Serpentard. » s'amusa Dean.

-« Faudrait pas pour lui qu'il se fasse manger par les vilaines vipères là-bas. » rajouta Seamus.

-« Oh les gars, » intervint Hermione, « arrêtez, regardez comme Neville est gêné. C'est pas grave qu'il soit à Serpentard, ça fait pas de lui une personne à qui on ne peut plus parler. Et puis comme ça, ça relancera l'amitié inter-maison. »

-« C'est un concept qui n'a jamais exister ça 'Mione », rétorqua Harry avec un sourire. « Bah Neville écoute c'est cool, ça nous fera une taupe dans le nid des serpents. »

-« Ouais, Harry a raison, » intervint Ron. « Imaginez la tête de Malfoy quand il va nous voir tous débarquer dans sa salle commune, ça promet d'être marrant. Et puis comme ça Harry, tu pourras le surveiller autant que tu veux. »

-« Arrêtez de vous moquer, toi et Hermione, je sais qu'il prépare un truc, je vous le prouverai. »

oOo

-« Ça sent pas bon ça Dray. » l'informa la Serpentard.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ENCORE Pansy, je t'ai dit que je voulais être tranquille non ? » S'énerva le blond.

-« Le nouveau, Wespurt, celui qui est arrivé il y a même pas une semaine, il traîne avec des Gryffondors... » commença la brune.

-« Et ? C'est pas étonnant de sa part. Un sang-de-bourbe ! Comment un putain de sang-de-bourbe a pu être envoyé à Serpentard ? »

-« A part le fait que c'est un comportement inacceptable pour un Serpentard ? Bien que j'appellerai pas ça un Serpentard si ça ne tenais qu'à moi. Je ne me suis toujours pas remise du fait que le choixpeau ait placé un Sang-de-Bourbe dans notre maison. Enfin bref, maintenant y'a Harry Potter et ses deux chiots dans notre salle commune, c'est assez grave pour te déranger, Weasley et Granger chez les serpents ? » Acheva-t-elle avec un sourire.

-« QUOI ! » hurla Draco avant de sortir en courant de son dortoir et de dévaler les marches, suivit par Pansy qui soufflait, ennuyée.

oOo

-« Le nouveau …. Et tu sais quoi le nouveau …... Et puis alors le nouveau …. »

-« TAISEZ-VOUS ! » S'écria Romilda, ce qui stoppa les jeunes Gryffondors dans leurs discussions.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Romilda ? » S'enquit une de ses amies.

-« J'en ai marre, marre vous comprenez ? Je ne veux plus entendre parler de ce gars. En plus c'est un Serpentard ! Un Serpentard, les filles, depuis quand on bave devant les Serpentards, hein ? »

-« Mais, avoue Romilda qu'il est plutôt cool. Et puis il a l'air de déjà nous connaître, de tout savoir sur nous, c'est intriguant non ? » Lui dit une de ses amies.

-« Et puis, il s'entend bien avec Harry, tu devrais peut-être devenir amie avec lui Romilda. » renchérit une autre.

-« Jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais, vous m'entendez ? Ce truc dégoutant ne s'approchera jamais de moi, compris ? »

-« Comme tu veux, » lui répondirent les Gryffondors, « ça en fait plus pour nous. Oh tiens le voilà d'ailleurs ! »

Romilda tourna la tête vers le portrait alors que celui-ci faisait entrer le trio Gryffondor, Neville et Nigel. Tous riaient, surtout Weasley.

-« Mouhaha, non la tête de la fouine hors de lui, c'était vraiment génial, GENIAL ! » S'esclaffait Ron.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un groupe de fauteuils dans un coin de la salle commune et continuèrent à rigoler.

-« Dites, dites, on va le voir ? C'est un Serpentard, il doit être bon en potions. Camilla, t'avais pas dit que tu avais un problème pour faire ton essai ? »

-« Oh si ! C'est une super idée, on y va ? » S'exclama la dénommée Camilla.

Les quatre filles se levèrent d'un même geste, laissant Romilda seule à la table, et qui se replongea dans son cours de sortilèges, alors que les autres se dirigeaient vers Nigel.

Du coin de l'œil, Romilda les observait papoter, lui assit et elles pressées autour de son fauteuil. Lorsque Nigel la remarqua, il tendit un peu le cou et lui sourit. Romilda détourna la tête d'un coup, ce qui peina un peu le jeune homme.

Au bout d'un moment, il décida de suivre les filles jusqu'à la table, prétextant qu'il serait plus facile de travailler comme ça, mais surtout, il voulait parler avec la brunette. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la table, Nigel retenta un sourire. Romilda y répondit par un regard de tueur et, d'un geste agacé, elle ramassa ses affaires et s'éclipsa dans son dortoir.

Nigel fit la moue un instant, puis retrouva le sourire et s'assit à la table pour aider les jeunes filles même si ses pensées restaient tournées vers Romilda.

Une petite heure plus tard, Nigel rejoignit le groupe alors que ces derniers s'apprêtaient à partir. Ron et Harry voulaient faire un peu de Quidditch et avaient proposé à Nigel de lui apprendre à voler, ce que ce dernier avait grandement accepté. Hermione, quant à elle, avait pris ces cahiers dans l'optique d'expliquer la dernière potion en date au pauvre Neville qui, ayant beau écouter, ne retenait rien.

Sur le chemin, Ron s'exclama en tapant l'épaule de Nigel.

-« Eh bin dis donc, t'en a du succès toi ! »

-« Ouais mais je comprends pas, Romilda me fuit. » répondit sombrement le garçon.

-« Bah au moins comme ça elle s'approche pas de moi, et ça me fait des vacances ! »

-« Harry ! »

Hermione semblait offusquée mais ça ne changeait pas d'un iota ce que pensait Harry.

-« Quoi ? C'est vrai, ça fait du bien. Je croyais que toi non plus tu l'aimais pas depuis que Ron a mangé ses chocolats. »

Il n'essaya pas de faire changer Hermione d'avis lorsqu'il perçut le regard noir qu'elle lui lança.

oOo

Cela faisait une semaine que le nouveau essayait de parler avec Romilda et que celle-ci l'évitait comme la peste. C'était devenu un phénomène public et tout le monde en parlait, ce qui semblait exaspérer encore plus la jeune fille. Elle restait toute seule le plus souvent, essayant d'éviter toutes les personnes qui auraient pu la questionner sur sa relation avec Wespurt. C'est pour cette raison que Colin Creevey fut très surprit de recevoir un mot de la jeune fille lui proposant un rendez-vous dans une salle inutilisé depuis longtemps.

Il se rendit tout de même au rendez-vous, sa curiosité exacerbée. Arrivé un peu en avance, comme à son habitude, il put constater l'état de la salle et connaissant un peu le caractère de la jeune fille, il préféra la nettoyer en quelques coups de baguette avant qu'elle n'arrive.

Assis sur le bureau, les jambes en tailleur avec un livre reposant sur ses cuisses, le jeune homme dû relever la tête et se détacher de sa lecture fort intéressante quand il entendit Romilda souffler et claquer la porte.

-« Romilda. » lui dit-il seulement, en guise de bonjour.

-« Pfff raz le bol. » s'exclama la jeune fille en se laissant tomber aux côtés de Colin. « Tu sais quoi Colin ? Je suis vraiment pas faite pout être toute seule comme fille, je m'en suis rendue compte et … »

-« Je t'arrête tout de suite, » la coupa le garçon en refermant son livre et en se tournant vers elle, « je t'aime bien Romilda mais là je suis pas intéressé. »

-« Hein, quoi ? Ah ! » fit la jeune fille alors qu'elle comprenait où le Gryffondor voulait en venir. « Non non non, tu n'y es pas. Enfin, je veux dire, tout le monde sait qu'on est pareil, toi et moi, tu sais, à part Harry, y'a pas grand monde qui compte pour nous dans ce secteur. »

Colin se demandait si, là aussi, il devait reprendre la jeune fille, mais il préféra laisser couler et garder son secret pour lui. Après tout, qu'il préfère les rouquins ne regardait que lui.

Il y eu un long silence durant lequel Colin se replongea dans son bouquin et Romilda s'allongea sur le bureau, les bras sur les yeux.

-« Tu ne me demandes rien ? Monsieur le futur journaliste ? »

-« Tu m'as pris pour qui Romilda ? » s'exclama sèchement Colin en refermant son bouquin une nouvelle fois et en se tournant vers elle. « Rita Skeeter ? »

-« Bah euh, disons que tu fais un peu ton paparazzi ici, toujours à écrire des articles sur le trio Gryffondor, du coup je me suis dit que… » élabora la brunette avec un ton d'excuse qui calma Colin.

Ce dernier étendit ses jambes, les laissant ensuite pendre le long du bureau et regarda devant lui en soupirant.

-« Tu sais, je crois que tout le monde pense comme toi. Pourtant, moi je rêverai d'être reporter pour le journal du père de Luna Lovegood. Mais j'ai déjà envoyé une candidature et j'ai été refusé. Apparemment, il cherche un reporter capable de prendre en photos les bestioles dont parle son journal. Alors je suis voué à faire le paparazzi minable. »

Il pouffa encore une fois et tourna son regard vers la jeune fille qui s'était relevée en position assise. Celle-ci fut prise par un élan de compassion et entoura ses épaules de son bras, serrant Colin contre elle.

-« Tu voudrais bien me protéger ? » demanda-t-elle subitement.

Colin fut un peu surprit et lui demanda alors pourquoi elle l'avait choisi. Après tout il n'était ni grand ni costaux.

-« Pfff, les filles je ne peux rien leur demander, elles sont toutes gagas de lui et m'incitent à aller le voir. Et puis en fait je ne connais pas grand monde et depuis que tout le monde sait pour le filtre d'amour et pour le fait que j'ai embrassé ce fichu crapaud, tu es le seul garçon qui ne me fuit pas alors… »

Colin se dégagea de son bras pour inverser les rôles et elle se blottit contre lui. Il lui murmura qu'il acceptait tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Ils restèrent ainsi un peu encore puis le temps les rattrapa et ils se dirigèrent d'un commun accord vers les serres pour leur double cours de botanique.

ooo

A partir de ce moment-là, on ne les voyait plus l'un sans l'autre. Colin protégeait Romilda de toutes les personnes qui s'approchaient d'elle pour lui parler de Nigel. C'est pour cela que le Serpentard se trouva confronté à Colin plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Colin se planta devant lui les mains sur les hanches en plein milieu d'un couloir, l'air réprobateur. Le jeune Serpentard, inquiet, regarda autour de lui, comme pour chercher de l'aide. Mais le couloir étant désespérément vide, son regard retomba sur le futur reporter.

-« Hey Colin ! » lui dit-il timidement. _Mauvaise idée _se dit-il rapidement en voyant un éclat de colère passer dans les yeux de Colin.

-« D'abord tu m'appelles pas comme ça, on n'est pas amis tous les deux, en tout cas moi je te connais pas. » Le Serpentard se recroquevilla un peu tandis que Colin poursuivait. « Je peux savoir ce que tu lui veux à Romilda ? Elle n'a pas envie de te voir et maintenant tout le monde l'embête à cause de toi. »

-« Mais je ne lui veux pas grand-chose, je veux juste m'excuser de lui avoir fait peur. Et puis elle m'intéresse » lui répondit-il gentiment.

L couloir commençait à se remplir et Colin sentait qu'il recevait de plus en plus de regards noirs des élèves qui pensaient qu'il agressait la nouvelle coqueluche. Mais il n'avait pas encore fini et devait aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée.

-« Je lui passerai tes excuses, si ce n'est que ça. Et puis elle a beau t'intéresser elle ne veut pas te voir. Alors trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre, ça ne devrait pas être dur avec toutes les filles qui te tournent autour. » lui lança le Gryffondor. Il allait tourner les talons quand Nigel lui répondit.

-« C'est ta petite amie ? »

Surprit Colin se retourna d'un coup. Il ne vit pas que Romilda arrivait avec les filles de son dortoir.

-« Non non, pourquoi ? Ca changerait quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il.

-« Ouf alors » fit le Serpentard soulagé. Romilda et ses amies s'arrêtèrent comme les autres élèves pour regarder l'affrontement entre les deux garçons. « Tu sais Colin, un jour quand j'étais jeune, mes parents se sont disputé et ma mère a dit à mon père que l'on avait le droit de se montrer nu et d'embrasser seulement la personne avec qui ont été marié. Alors ce n'est plus possible pour moi de trouver une petite amie, je dois faire comme a dit ma maman et épouser Romilda »finit-il innocemment.

Le fait d'avoir vécu très longtemps dans la peau d'un crapaud avait fait que lorsqu'on abordait certains domaines, Nigel répondait d'une manière très enfantine et très innocente. C'est un peu ça qui plaisait à tout le monde chez lui d'ailleurs.

Après sa réponse, toutes les filles présentes dans le couloir poussèrent un gros « ohhhh c'est trop mimi ! ». Toutes, sauf Romilda qui parti en courant vers la tour d'astronomie. Colin se frappa le front en pensant très fortement « Et merde ! ».

OoooO

-« Romilda ? » appela le Gryffondor en poussant la porte qui donnait en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

-« Laisse-moi Colin » lui répondit la jeune fille.

Il la trouva face à la porte, le dos contre les créneaux de la tour. Il s'approcha rapidement et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-« Je sais que ça partait d'un bon sentiment et que tu ne cherchais qu'à m'aider mais maintenant ça va être pire que tout ! » se lamenta Romilda.

-« Il t'a vu toute nue ? »

Romilda se tourna vivement vers Colin, se faisant mal au coup.

-« T'es fou ?! Non, il parlait de lui. Quand Trevor s'est transformé en Nigel, il est apparu devant moi aussi habillé que le jour de sa naissance. »

La jeune fille se mit à rire nerveusement tandis que Colin la pencha vers lui.

-« Et en fait, pourquoi tu le fuis ? A part le fait qu'embrasser un crapaud a fait mal à ta fierté ? »

-« Mal à ma fierté ? C'est surtout dégoutant tu veux dire ! » s'exclama la Gryffondor.

-« Ouais mais avoue que lui il est pas trop dégoutant. T'as qu'à juste penser que c'est lui que tu as embrassé. » essaya Colin.

-« Dégoutant ou pas je m'en fiche. Moi celui que j'aime c'est Harry, je vais pas me rabattre sur ce morveux juste parce qu'il m'a volé un baiser non ? »

-« Mais pour vous les filles, un baiser c'est important ? »

-« C'est vrai » admit Romilda. Puis elle se mit à secouer la tête en soupirant et finit par la relever pour planter ses prunelles dans celles du futur reporter. « Mais tu me comprends, je peux pas renoncer à Harry, je suis comme toi ! »

Colin frissonna alors qu'il ne faisait pas si froid que ça dehors. Il hésitait, ne sachant pas s'il devait se confier ou non à sa nouvelle amie. Puis il se dit que si une personne pouvait être au courant c'était bien elle, il était sûr qu'elle ne le trahirait pas, pas après qu'il l'ait aidé.

-« En fait non, je ne suis pas comme toi Romilda, je ne suis pas amoureux de Harry. »

Romilda se redressa un peu et ouvrit la bouche pour exprimer sa stupeur mais Colin ne lui laissa pas le temps et continua.

-« Je, en fait je, un deux trois, je suis amoureux de Ron. » lança-t-il d'un coup.

-« Quoi ! Mais comment ? » La jeune fille était sidérée, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. « Mais pourtant, tu suis Harry comme son ombre, tu connais tout de lui, tu cherches à tout savoir ! ».

-« C'est vrai » répondit le garçon. « Harry me fascine, c'est mon héro, vraiment, et j'aimerai être comme lui. Il a tout pour plaire, il est beau, vif d'esprit, célèbre … Mais tu vois, il est comme intouchable pour moi. Il y a certains rêves qu'il ne faut pas réaliser, car on a un gout amer après. Bah voilà, Harry c'est un rêve, il n'est pas pour moi. Il me faut quelqu'un de plus réel, de plus vivant, pas un demi-dieu mais quelqu'un avec qui je puisse rivaliser. »

-« C'est méchant comme tu rabaisse Ron » lui dit Romilda tandis qu'un sourire apparaissait sur ces lèvres.

Colin se mit lui aussi à sourire en lui donnant un petit coup de point sur l'épaule.

-« Enfin bref voila, tu sais tout. Je peux compter sur ta discrétion, tu garderas ça secret ? » lui demanda Colin.

-« Oui, bien sûr que oui, ne t'en fais pas. »

Après ça ils se turent un moment, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Colin espérait l'avoir fait réfléchir car il était sûr que Harry n'était pas fait pour Romilda pour à peu près les mêmes raisons.

-« Pourquoi Ron ? »

Cette question était sortie de nulle part et fit sursauter Colin.

-« Je veux dire, il a rien de génial. Il est plutôt bête, balourd, goinfre et accroché à… » Romilda s'arrêta là, se rendant compte quelle avait été impolie. « Pardon ».

-« Accroché à Granger, je sais. Et moi j'aime bien tous ces aspects que tu viens de citer. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer le pourquoi du comment, tout ce que je sais c'est que ça m'est tombé dessus l'année dernière et ça ne me quitte plus. J'aime Ron, un point c'est tout. Même si je sais que je n'ai aucune chance malheureusement ».

Elle lui fit un sourire d'excuse et se blottit un peu plus contre lui, lui la serra un peu plus fort, posant sa joue sur le haut de la tête brune. Ils restèrent ainsi comme ça longtemps, jusqu'à avoir mal aux fesses puis se relevèrent en rigolant et rentrèrent à la salle commune des Gryffondor.

OOOOO

Les deux amis étaient à Pré-au-lard, au chaudron baveur, près d'une cheminée. Sur la table devant eux se trouvaient deux bierraubeurre intactes. Romilda pleurait à chaudes larmes tandis que Coliin essayait de la réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-« Et tu as, hic, tu as vu ,snifff, vu comme ils riaient, sniiff. Oh Colin, pourquoi eeeelle, pourquoi Ginny !? Snifff, moi qui ait tout fait, ouinnnnn, tout fait pour qu'il m'aimeeeeeuhh sniff, j'aurais voulu me trouver dans les bras de Harryyyyyyhhyyyh. Snnifffff pourquoiouaouaouaoua ? »

Colin ne savait pas quoi faire pour calmer son amie. Il avait passé un bras autour d'elle et lui frottait le dos, lui tendant de temps à autres des mouchoirs avec son autre main. Ils sortaient juste de chez Zonko lorsqu'ils avaient vu Harry faire tournoyer Ginny dans ses bras. Tous deux riaient. Puis lorsque Harry l'avait reposé à terre, ils avaient échangé un long baiser et Romilda avait fondu en larmes.

Dans un coin de la salle, Nigel les observait. Il avait le cœur brisé de voir Romilda, dont il était tombé amoureux, pleurer ainsi, si triste. Mais il n'osait pas s'approcher d'elle et aurait tout donné pour être à la place de Colin, pour pouvoir la toucher et essayer de la réconforter. Il savait que Ginny et Harry sortaient ensemble, ça n'avait donc pas été dur de comprendre pourquoi la jeune fille était si triste. Le vague à l'âme, il les regarda boire leur verre et repartir pour le château puis fit semblant de se replonger dans la conversation qui se déroulait à sa table, sans trop en avoir envie.

Il rentra tôt au château, laissant ses camarades de dortoir derrière lui et décidant de faire un tour dans le parc, il s'approcha de la rive du lac. Tournant la tête, il vit un peu plus loin sur les cailloux l'objet de sa pensée, seule. Décidé, il se leva pour aller lui parler.

S'il avait appris une chose depuis qu'il était chez les Serpentards c'était que ce qu'un Serpentard veut, il l'obtient.

Sentant quelqu'un près d'elle, Romilda sourit. Colin était vraiment gentil. Elle lui avait demandé de la laisser tranquille mais il avait dû s'inquiéter pour elle et était revenu pour la soutenir. Sans quitter ses pieds du regard, Romilda se laissa aller contre son ami, assit près d'elle.

Puis elle se dit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, Colin ne l'avait pas attrapé comme d'habitude. Et puis il semblait un peu plus petit et surtout très tendu. Elle laissa dériver son regard et vit une jambe recouverte d'un jean noir alors qu'elle aurait juré que Colin portait un pantalon en toile plus tôt dans la journée. Relevant les yeux, elle reconnue avec surprise et horreur le Serpentard sur lequel elle venait de s'appuyer. Elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces et faillit tomber à la renverse, tout droit dans le lac, mais Nigel la retint et la ramena contre lui. Puis sans lui demander son avis, il la fit se mettre debout et la souleva pour l'éloigner des rochers qu'il trouvait trop dangereux.

Comme la jeune fille se débattait, il la prit sur l'épaule comme un sac à patate et Romilda se mit à hurler en lui tapant des poings dans le dos et en agitant ses jambes comme une furie. Arrivé à un endroit qui lui convenait mieux, Nigel lâcha son chargement qu'il allongea dans l'herbe. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et la recouvrit de son corps, l'embrassant.

Il avait vu un de ses camarades de dortoir faire ça avec sa petite amie. Le soir même, Nigel leur avait demandé des astuces pour arriver à séduire Romilda. Il en reçu quelque unes pas mal puis coupa court à la discussion qui devenait trop perverse à son gout.

Romilda ouvrit la bouche sous le coup de la surprise et sentit la langue de Nigel, qui sauta sur l'occasion, y pénétrer. Elle apprécia un moment le baiser puis reprenant ses esprits elle repoussa à nouveau fortement le Serpentard qui se laissa faire et recula vivement, ramenant ses jambes vers elle, tremblante.

-« Comment as-tu osé, espèce de veracrasse. Tu me dégoutes. A profiter de moi comme ça, un vrai Serpentard… »

-« Romilda, écoute, je t'aime et … » essaya Nigel mais la jeune fille avait plaqué ses mains sur ses oreilles et commençait à hurler.

Souriant, Nigel s'approcha d'elle doucement, enlevant ses mains.

-« Si tu continues à crier comme ça je t'embrasse » fit-il en rigolant. La jeune fille arrêta de hurler d'une traite. « C'est mieux comme ça » lui dit-il en attrapant une de ses mèches de cheveux et en la replaçant derrière son oreille, toujours en lui souriant.

Romilda était abasourdie, elle regardait le Serpentard comme si elle ne le connaissait pas. En fait, elle n'avait plus envie de lutter. Elle était fatiguée d'avoir pleuré toute la journée et se laissa faire quand Nigel la reprit dans ses bras. La jeune fille laissa s'échapper encore quelques larmes puis se tourna vers Nigel.

-« Fais-moi oublier Harry ! » lui ordonna-t-elle en fermant les yeux et en tendant ses lèvres vers lui.

Nigel ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et l'embrassa à nouveau, lentement, amoureusement.

oOoOOOoOo

Romilda n'était finalement pas comme Colin. Elle eut du mal à oublier Harry et ne se comporta pas toujours gentiment avec Nigel mais celui-ci l'aimait et lui accorda tous ses caprices, la consolant quand elle se sentait mal après, de l'avoir traité comme cela.

La jeune fille pleura beaucoup son amour perdu. Au moins pendant un mois non stop, puis plusieurs fois par semaine, puis un peu moins. Elle pleura le jour où Harry et Ginny se marièrent. Elle fut profondément triste quand ils eurent leur premier enfant, puis leur deuxième mais elle ne pleura pas pour le dernier.

oOoOOOoOo

Nigel s'attendait à l'arrivée de Romilda. Il s'était passé la même chose lors de la naissance de James Sirius Potter et Albus Severus Potter. Romilda arrivait en pleurant, en chouinant, folle de jalousie de ne pas être la mère de ces enfants. Puis elle se rendait compte de son incorrection et rompait avec Nigel. Elle revenait deux semaines plus tard en rampant à ses pieds et Nigel la laissait faire car il en était fou amoureux.

Mais il commençait à n'en plus pouvoir. Il aimait Romilda ou peut-être pas, il ne savait plus. Cela faisait bien longtemps maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'il subissait toutes les crises de jalousie de Romilda mais il était à chaque fois un peu plus blessé.

Ces amis le lui avait dit ce midi. Il ne pouvait plus se comporter comme ça, comme une loque, à subir cela. Au fond de lui, il aimait Romilda et ne voulait pas la quitter. Mais il était prêt. Il avait fait ses bagages. Quand Romilda arriverait ce soir, en pleurant, il lui donnerait les clefs de l'appartement et s'en irait, une bonne fois pour toute. L'anniversaire de Lily Luna Potter serait aussi celui de sa rupture avec Romilda.

Il entendit sonner à la porte et surprit alla ouvrir. Devant lui se tenait Camilla, une amie de longue date de Romilda, essoufflée.

-« Ah, Nigel tu es là. Quelle idée aussi vous avez eu de vous installer au 5ème étage d'un appartement sans ascenseur. Et chez les moldus ! Enfin bref. Tu viens ? »

-« Euh, en fait c'est pas le bon moment Camilla » lui dit-il. « Romilda ne va pas tarder à rentrer et… ». Alors qu'elle essayait d'entrer il se mit devant la porte pour ne pas qu'elle voit les valises dans le salon.

-« Mais non, elle ne va pas rentrer abruti ! Tu as oublié quel jour on est aujourd'hui ? » s'exclama la jeune femme.

_Le jour de la naissance de Lily Luna Potter _avait-il envie de dire mais il se retint. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas la jeune fille se mit à soupirer.

-« Vous les mecs alors ! Aujourd'hui Romilda a eu son diplôme de médicomage. Ça y est, tu te souviens ? »

-« Oh merde ! » s'écria Nigel.

-« Et oui, oh merde, comme tu dis ! Tu as tout gâché. J'avais prévu une surprise chez moi et tout le monde était là. Mais monsieur pensait à autre chose et a oublié. Maintenant je me retrouve avec une Romilda en larme qui est sûre que tu l'as quitté parce qu'elle est pas assez bien pour toi, parce qu'elle a mis plus de temps que toi à l'avoir ce fichu diplôme, alors qu'elle est plus vieille, que tu veux pas fêter ce jour avec elle, et nianiania et nianiania. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de bouger tes fesses et de rappliquer chez moi pour consoler ta copine CAPICHE ? »

Nigel se sentit bête. C'est vrai qu'il avait complètement oublié. Il ne pensait plus qu'à la naissance de la petite fille d'Harry et avait oublié tout ce qui ne concernait pas ça. L'air paniqué, il attrapa ses clefs et se précipita hors de l'appartement, Camilla sur les talons.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez la jeune femme, il ne restait plus que trois personnes qui essayaient en vain de réconforter une Romilda en pleurs et qui lui lancèrent un regard mauvais quand il appela doucement sa petite amie par son prénom. Celle-ci fit volteface et alla se jeter dans ses bras quand elle le reconnue.

-« Nigel, oh Nigel, j'ai eu si peur sniifff, si peur de te perdre, sniif, où tu étais ? Tu veux encore de moi pas vrai ? Parce que moi je suis rien sans toi, tu entends, rien. »

Nigel vit bien que Romilda avait eut peur, et il avait envie de la consoler mais il fallait d'abord qu'il s'assure d'une chose, car il ne pouvait pas continuer leur relation s'il n'était pas sûr. Et pour cela, il allait blesser encore un peu sa petite amie, il le savait.

-« Harry Potter a eu une petite fille, Lily Luna Potter. Aujourd'hui. »

-« Hein ?! » La jeune femme s'écarta un peu de Nigel et lui lança un regard surprit. « Mais qu'est ce que ça peut bien me faire qu'il ait une fille, un fils ou un chien. C'est sa vie, il fait bien ce qu'il veut. »

-« Mais Romilda ». Cette fois-ci ce fut à son tour à lui d'être surprit.

-« Bah quoi, c'est bon, j'ai fait mon deuil, je ne vais pas le pleurer toute ma vie. Et puis c'est avec toi que je vis, c'est toi que j'aime. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris quand j'ai enfin accepté que tu viennes vivre chez moi i mois. Et c'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venu ? Camilla a raison ? Tu as oublié parce que tu pensais à ça ? »

-« Tu m'aimes ! » s'exclama Nigel qui n'avait retenu que ça. Puis plus fort. « Tu m'aimes ! Juste moi, pas lui ! Moi ! Tu m'aimes ! Tu m'aimes »

La joie envahie son visage et il souleva Romilda, la serrant contre lui en rigolant puis il la reposa par terre en la couvrant de baisers entrecoupés de « tu m'aimes ». Romilda rigolait aussi, heureuse et attendrie.

-« Mais qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? » demanda alors Nigel. « Il faut fêter ton diplôme de suite. Allons au restaurant, ou au ciné, ou en vacance, maintenant, de suite ».

-« Nigel, tu es bête. Ahh, ne me serre pas autant, tu me fais mal. Je ne vais pas m'évaporer tu sais ! » s'amusa la jeune fille.

-« C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie » s'exclama Nigel en tombant à genou, puis il se saisit de sa main et lui fit un beau sourire. « Madame la médicomage, accepteriez-vous de m'épouser ? ».

D'abord surprise, Romilda éclata de rire et se laissa tomber à terre près de lui. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et souffla « oui » puis le répéta de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus aigue avant de l'embrasser sauvagement.

Finalement, de ce jour, il ne retinrent même pas la naissance de ce 3ème enfant.


End file.
